1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior art
There is known a medical device comprising a first tubular member, for example, a hub into which a first medical implement such as a pricking needle is inserted, and a second tubular member, for example, a flexible tube to which a second medical implement such as a liquid vessel is connected. The first and second tubular members are made to communicate with each other. The first tubular member is bonded to the second tubular member by adhesive. The above-mentioned conventional medical device, in which medicine solution or body fluid runs through a tubular member extending between the first and second medical implements has the drawbacks that the adhesive applied to the junction of the first and second tubular members is carried into a medicine solution or body fluid; a solvent involved in an adhesive agent dissolves out into the medicine solution or body fluid; the adhesive agent is likely to decrease in adhesivity when affected by the medicine solution; and liquids leak therefrom.